Just close your eyes (the sun is going down)
by ADayDream'sDream
Summary: The five times Diego prayed the rosary for Klaus and the one time Klaus met God


_**One**_

Klaus was fourteen the first time he overdosed, nothing special, just a bad batch of coke. Ben was the one to find him, laying on the floor of his room having trouble breathing. Ben had screamed. Klaus couldn't remember who carried him to the medical room only or how long he had been out of it. When he woke Diego was sitting beside him, a rosary in his hands as he worked through the prayers. Klaus had watched, fascinated by his brother's faith in a god that he wasn't sure existed. Wasn't sure he wanted to exist.

_**Two**_

They were sixteen the first time Klaus was actually allowed to fight. Most of the time he was only allowed to be the look out. He had begged Luther though, had wanted to be useful so they had switched him and Allison's positions and he was tossed into the fray. He hadn't thought he was doing to bad, he'd knocked out several bad guys, sent four hostages to the exit. He wasn't paying any attention to what his siblings were doing, to busy grappling with a particularly large brute when he heart the crack of the gun. He hadn't thought anything of it, knocking out the guy he was fighting with and moving on to the next. It wasn't until the fight was over did he realize he was feeling really cold and that his uniform was slick with something. He lowered his hand to his side and pulled it away to find it wet and sticky.

"Dee!" He called, looking up for his favorite brother, the one that cuddled with him and shared kisses that were forbidden. Diego rushed over to him in time for his knees to give out. The world rushed around him, colors and shapes sliding into each other as Klaus sunk into a world of black.

When he woke Diego was sitting beside him, those worn rosary beads in his hands as his mouth worked through the prayer that came with the religion. Klaus watched quietly, happy to let his love pray for him. God may not exist for him but he wouldn't stop Diego from praying if it made him feel better.

_**Three**_

The entire place was coming down. Ben had lost control and Klaus didn't know what to do. Luther and Allison had already fled the building but Klaus didn't want to leave Ben, didn't want to lose Ben.

"We have to go!" Diego shouted, barely audible over the noise of the collapsing building. Klaus shook his head, dodging left to avoid a tentacle that would have struck him.

"Ben!" He screamed. There was no answer. Klaus felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back away from the mess of deadly tentacles.

"We have to go, Klaus." Diego said in his ear and Klaus let out a sob.

"I won't leave him." Klaus said back, fighting to get out of Diego's hold. It was futile because Diego was much stronger and simply lifted Klaus and threw him over his shoulder. Klaus screamed, hitting anything he could as Diego fireman carried him out of the building. He sobbed on thier trip back to the Academy, pressing himself into Diego's side for comfort. That night Klaus slipped into Diego's room and cuddled up in his bed.

"Will you pray a rosary for Ben?" He asked meekly and Diego nodded pulling his worn rosary out of his nightstand. Klaus watched carefully as Diego prayed for leniency on their brother to a god he didn't believe in.

_**Four**_

Diego hated that he was Klaus' emergency contact. It meant that he had the responsibility to take care of his brother when he was picked up by the cops or brought to the hospital due to drugs and that he was the asshole who put his brother in rehab each time. So when his phone rang and the number was the one he knew was the hospital Diego felt his heart sink.

"Diego Hargreeves." He said when he answered.

"Hello Mr. Hargreeves. I'm sorry to say this but your brother Klaus Hargreeves was attacked and brought in. It took us a while to identify him due to the severity of the wounds." A woman's voice said and Diego was on his feet.

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up. Quickly he shoved his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his coat. He paused at the door before racing back to his room to grab his rosary and headed to the hospital. The nurse at the station pointed to a cubicle that had the curtain pulled across the opening when he said who he was there for. Diego paused at the curtain, steeling himself for the worst. Slowly he slipped past the flimsy barrier and swallowed down bile. Klaus' face was swollen, his neck was in a brace. One of his arms was in a small splint, probably his wrist being damaged but the other was in a full cast. His left leg was raised and in a similar cast stark white cast. Diego slid into the seat beside Klaus, stroking through his curls.

"Lo siento, corazon. Lo siento." He murmured before pulling the rosary out of his pocket and beginning his prayer.

_**Five**_

Klaus curled up in his bed, he'd only been home for a couple of hours but it felt like a lifetime. Vietnam was hell, had been hell. And he'd been there for ten months. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the dead, hear the dying screams and the sound of the guns. He could smell the smell of smoke and rain and shit. His skin itched with mud and grime that no longer coated it.

"Klaus?" Diego's voice from the doorway made Klaus open his eyes. Diego looked the same, sounded the same.

"Hey." Klaus said softly, his voice hoarse and cracking.

"What happened corazon." Diego asked entering his room and sitting on the end of the bed. Klaus scooted over and Diego got the hint, sliding into the space Klaus had made and wrapping his arms around the shaking man.

"I stole the assassin's time traveling briefcase. Didn't know it was time traveling and ended up in 1967. Vietnam. Was there for ten months." Klaus said and Diego hissed.

"I'm sorry, love." He murmured. Klaus tucked his nose into Diego's skin.

"Will you pray for them?" Klaus asked and Diego frowned.

"Pray for who?" He asked and Klaus sat up, he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up so Diego could see his tattoo.

"The 73 Airborne." He said, "My friends." Diego nodded, slipping out of bed. He returned with what looked like a new set of rosary beads. Klaus fell asleep to the soft sound of Diego's voice working through the familiar prayer.

_**Plus One**_

THe end of the world had come, brought by their sister Vanya. Klaus and Diego were unfortunately trapped as the Academy shook and trembled around them.

"Klaus." Diego rasped, his lower half buried under a large chunk of ceiling.

"Don't leave me Dee." Klaus begged, cradling Diego's head in his lap. He too was bleeding, having pulled the spike of wood out of his own midsection.

"We're not going to make it are we?" Diego said and Klaus let out a soft sob.

"I don't think so." he said leaning down to kiss Diego on the lips in a filthy, bloody kiss. Both of their mouths tasted like blood and dirt but neither of them cared.

"I'm glad I'm with you." Klaus murmured. Diego didn't reply, already having moved on. Klaus didn't see the chunk of rock that came slamming down, breaking his neck.

When Klaus woke the world around him was bathed in soft shades of grey. He sat up, finding himself laying in the grass of a park that was near the Academy. There was a girl with a bike not too far away and he struggled to his feet. She approached him, her face a blank mask.

"Hello Klaus." She said and he frowned.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm God and this is heaven. You died." She said in a matter of fact way. Klaus blinked. Looking around he saw that the world was really done in shades of grey.

"Always wondered if this place was real." He said to her and she laughed.

"Yes, I know. Diego used to pray for your soul as well as his own." She said sounding slightly amused.

"Really? I didn't know that. So what now?" He asked and she shrugged, turning away from him.

"That's really up to you. You alone have the power to go back. To be alive again." She said and he frowned.

"What about Diego. And Ben. Can they come back with me?" Klaus asked as she started to walk away. He followed, wanting answers.

"I'm afraid not Klaus. They have died and have no power over death. Not like you do." She said. Klaus stopped.

"Then I'll stay. I won't leave Dee." He said and God pointed towards the Academy.

"The ones you seek are there then." She said. Klaus watched her start to ride her bike away from him before calling after her.

"Thank you!" He took off towards the academy, towards Diego and the peace that they would never find on Earth.


End file.
